Thirty Valentines
by Kohaku no Hime
Summary: For Valentine's Day. Thirty sentences involving either romance or Valentine's Day, most of which are reasonably sappy. Shippings inside include Polar, Peach, Trust, and other miscellaneous pairings.


_My friends can be creative when they want to be. They took __all the shippings they knew I favored (either remotely or fervently), came up with prompts centered around anything romantic/related to Valentine's Day, and assigned each of the prompts to each of the shippings._

_And then they issued me the one-sentence challenge with their prompts, like the one I did for "Fifty Seconds"._

_…OI VEY IT WAS HAAARD._

_You'll see a whole bunch of different shippings—some more than most—in this little fic; there's also a pairing in here I named that only appears in another story of mine ("Come Together"), not to mention that at the last prompt I decided to make it more than one sentence so…yeah. _

_Well anyways, happy Valentine's/Single's Awareness Day!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chocolate: Polarshipping<span>_

Mai gets an almost entirely empty box of chocolates and a picture of Jounouchi eating the others, but given the fact he's left her every chocolate with either a heart or "I Love You" written on it she supposes she can't be too upset.

_Date: Gentleshipping_

Shizuka can honestly say that her first date with Valon was memorable—mostly because he'd been beating the tar out of a group of boys who'd cornered her when he'd asked her out at the time.

_Introductions: Gentleshipping_

"'ello, my name's—" _CRACK_ "—Valon, 'n' 'm new in town—" _WHACK "_—'n' I was jus' thinkin' I needed a guide t'—" _CRUNCH_ "—show me 'round 'n' you seem like a nice 'nough girl, 'n' you're kinda pretty, so—" _SLAM "_—how 'bout it?"

_Roses: Peachshipping_

Anzu is a bit down to earth when it comes to Valentine's Day and she does not favor getting flowers since they inevitably die, so Yugi learns how to make origami roses.

_Sight: Roseshipping_

Pegasus first laid eyes on her when they were but mere children and he was instantly smitten.

_ Heart: Ribbonshipping_

It always belonged to Miho, even if most of his efforts were not recognized at the time.

_Phone: Trustshipping_

Most people find it downright bizarre that Seto Kaiba would fly all the way out to Luxor just to ask for her phone number—Ishizu does not, as she knows it's out of courtesy for her that he does not try to hack into the Egyptian government's phone directory.

_Pink: Polarshipping_

It's a mark of how much he cares for her that Jounouchi agrees to wear that frilly pink apron to the mall, just so Mai can get a discount in her favorite store.

_Valentine: Peachshipping_

Nine year old Yugi is bashfully offering her a clumsily cut, heart shaped Valentine and she accepts it with some surprise; years later it's still hanging by her mirror, framed so that it does not end up damaged.

_Separate: Atlantishipping_

Dartz misses his wife so much that sometimes it physically hurts—"Iona, my precious love, can you see me now?"

_Romantic: Trustshipping_

He is the furthest thing from it, but Ishizu finds she doesn't mind—neither of them are what you can call the romantic type, really.

_Card: Roseshipping_

The first time Pegasus makes her a Valentine—which consists of a pink bunny holding a heart with her name on it—her eyes light up and she hugs it close; the time he spent on making sure it was perfect and all the paper cuts was well worth it, Pegasus decides.

_Gift: Gentleshipping_

He buys her the largest teddy bear he can find for Valentine's Day—he regrets nothing.

_Faithful: Mizushipping_

Whenever Set calls the White Dragon for battle he sometimes hears her voice on the wind: _I will fight for you, dearest._

_Night: Fameshipping_

She may have had her eyes mostly on Yugi-poo and Kaiba-poo that night, but every now and then they swiveled to look at one Ryuji Otogi—he is far more handsome than either of them.

_Rebound: Ribbonshipping_

Jounouchi notices that the crush Honda has on his sister developed not too long after middle school ended, when Miho left with her family to go overseas.

_Piano: Fortuitshipping_

The last time Raphael touched one he'd been an eleven year old boy, but when Ellie mentions she loves the piano he wonders if it would be such a bad thing to play it for her.

_Dance: Peachshipping_

He used to harbor the belief that ballet was not as difficult as it looked—and then she made him do one of her ballet lessons with her.

_Candy Hearts: Polarshipping_

Jounouchi makes her a giant valentine out of poster board and candy hearts; when she looks closer she realizes that he's made sure that the heart's messages alternate between "be mine" or "true love".

_Cupid: Roseshipping_

He spends time making sure that the painting of the little cherub is absolutely perfect before he carefully adds the platform to the canvas, just above where its little hands will be—the ring box will sit on top of it and he must make certain the painting is not ruined by the wooden platform being attached to it.

_Confession: Ribbonshipping_

Miho's hands go slowly up to her mouth when he tells her and for one long moment he thinks that he's ruined his chances (_it was far too soon to say that after only just meeting her again, oh GOD what did I just do)_; seconds later she's started to cry and barrels into him, sobbing back that yes, she loves him too.

_Couple: Trustshipping_

They're an odd one, that's for sure.

_Letter: Fillershipping_

Well, it's not so much of a letter as it is an emailed valentine, sent from Noa Kaiba's personal computer—but she'll take it anyways.

_Memory: Roseshipping_

He can still hear the ghost of her gentle laughter and still sees her loving smile, even if the images are beginning to fade away.

_Poetry: Gentleshipping_

Valon's version of it has much to be desired: "Roses are red, violets are blue, you're really pretty and…I don' rightly know wha' rhymes with that, so le's just say 'I love you' 'n' call it a day."

_Embarrassment: Vaseshipping_

Mahad is mortified when Mana calls the Prince "cute" but young Atem swings those large (admittedly adorable) eyes on her and smiles.

_Song: Trustshipping_

He only sang for her once, but when he did there was a brief moment where she went weak at the knees.

_Whip: Peachshipping/Polarshipping_

After Yugi gets a text from Anzu asking him to pick up something from the store Jounouchi remarks that Yugi's whipped; the shorter man eyes him for a moment before responding with, "I may be whipped, but you're drawn, quartered, and hung, Jounouchi."

_Hands: Ribbonshipping_

Honda holds hers loosely as he gently leads her through the park, both of them watching as the cherry blossoms fall around them.

_Stars: All_

It doesn't much matter what they're all doing as night falls on Valentine's Day.

Some are remembering loved ones that have moved on.

Some are curled up with each other at home, watching a romantic movie.

Some are rekindling lost flames and making up for lost time.

Some are waiting patiently for their partner to come back from a day at work.

Some are fondly watching others from afar, behind a veil that none of the living can see through.

Some are wondering how on earth their significant other can set fire to water, when they stumble upon this odd sight in the kitchen.

Some of them are either making a romantic dinner or are ordering take out, knowing that their loved ones will appreciate the meal.

Some simply wander outside and sit in the park, talking about nonsense that matters only to them as they look at the sky above.

Whatever they may be doing, though, there's a moment where they all stop what they're doing and look to the heavens, where the twinkling stars overhead seem to assure them that all is well.


End file.
